Neptune's Gonna be the Twin-Tail!
by Matt3265
Summary: Human-AU: Things seemed to be peaceful for the Nep sisters this time around... that is until Neptune messes all that up by getting involved in one of the most bizarre adventures to date! Once aliens from another world start invading for the sole desire of twin-tails, Neptune is left no choice but to use the power of the Tail-Gear and become this worlds' new protector: Tail Purple!


"* huff * * huff *"

In a dark and desolate city that was in total ruins were four powerful _warriors_ who endlessly fought for supremacy.

Actually, _supremacy _was only a small portion of what they were fighting for. Their true and final goal among themselves had already been made clear from the very start.

That is what the purple, twin-braided woman – named Neptune – knew as she steadied her breathing for what was to come.

"Man, I can't believe how stubborn you all are. Why not just give up already, eh?" The fiery red twin-tailed girl – from what Neptune had witnessed so far – had been the toughest one that she fought. Her sword could manipulate flames at will for devastating sword strikes and could even bind her if she got careless enough to fall for one of girls' traps.

However, Neptune was never one to back down. "Ludicrous! We've been fighting for so many years that I've already lost count. Why quit now?"

"That's _my_ line, idiot!" The aqua blue twin-tailed girl had been tricky as well, and that's not just speaking from her attitude. Being able to create a multitude of water based techniques with her spear, this girl had enough punch to back up her feisty personality – which, for some odd reason, Neptune had the gut feeling of wanting to tease her.

With a cheeky smirk, Neptune decided to have a little innocent fun. "Aww..., you're so cute when you're angry Bluey~!"

"W-Wha-?!" To say she became angry would be be an understatement. "S-Shut it! I'm not gonna let someone like YOU take the title of **True Twin-Tail**!"

Ah yes, the title of... wait what?

"Huh? Wait a second, what on earth are you talking about? Isn't it supposed to be the-"

"How much longer must we pointlessly battle until there is a clear victor?" The twin-tail of yellow spoke with a confident demeanor, almost acting like the _big sister_ of this conversation. Her skills could only be described as total destruction. With a heavy arsenal of energy cannons attached to her hips and upper body, this woman was _literally_ a walking tank.

'Blue' looked toward her with a fierce gaze before charging with her spear. "Well, if you want this to end, why not do us a favor and just die!"

Having just narrowly dodged the strike, 'Yellow' looked back with widened eyes. "Such raucous manners! Unlike you, I have my own duties to fulfill!"

This only served to make the blue twin-tailed girl even more angry then she was with Neptune. "Shut up already! Neptune is one thing, but with YOU I can't stand the way that YOU talk all 'high and mighty'! **Thunder Tits!**"

Yellow, for a moment, had felt offended before she started blushing. "W-W-Well, I think b-breasts are a sign of maturity and fertility... qualities that further enhance the power of twin-tails." She then took on a sly smirk while looking between her and 'Red'. "With such logic, it can be said that you and 'Red' are the least... qualified."

"T-The hell you say?!" Both 'Red' and 'Blue' spattered with small blushes before 'Blue' looked back with pure anger. "You're so dead!"

'Yellow', for her part, began firing bolts of energy at 'Blue –'Blue' herself dodging just in time to begin a counter attack, but both had looked up to suddenly see that 'Red' was about to strike them both.

"Got you!"

"Wha-?!" Both 'Yellow' and 'Blue, in an instant, engaged their own thrusters and just narrowly escaped the fiery blade.

"Damn, that was close!"

Hearing 'Blue' so panicked caused 'Red' to start laughing at both of her adversaries. "Ahahahahahaha! Hey, don't blame me! You only got yourselves to blame for idly babbling in the middle of this battle!"

Sighing, 'Yellow' closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. "Again, how long do we have to keep idly fighting like this?"

"**Ha! Then why not just get rid of one of you!"**

'Yellow' soon blinked at hearing the _surprisingly_ cheerful and womanly voice, but soon began to think it over with a clear sense of mind. "That... might actually be the change we've been looking for."

"Not a bad idea," Red' agreed while 'Blue' simply smiled with a small nod.

"Eh? What are you all talking about?" Neptune had been ignored up to this point, so it'd only make sense that'd she want to know what's going on.

"So, who's it gonna be?" asked 'Blue' before the mysterious voice spoke again.

"**Ah, that's easy! Just go with 'Purple' over there, …or is it Neptune? Oh who cares... just destroy her already!"**

'Yellow' could only nod and agree with that... despite how silly she sounded. "It _certainly_ would be difficult to get rid of her later, s-so I can agree to that. 'Blue'?"

"Sure, I'm down."

"Who in goddesses' name are you three talking to?!" Neptune asked having just had about enough of this nonsense.

'Red' only laughed once again before pointing her sword at Neptune. "Looks like it's settled then! So sorry 'Purple', but it looks like you're not gonna make the cut!"

"Hold on, wha-?!"

"**Aura Piller!**"

"Gah!" Just before Neptune could react in time, a powerful stream of light crashed against her and, with sparks of electricity sparking around her, she soon felt that she couldn't move a single muscle! "T-This can't be!"

"**Brake Release!**"

Watching in horror, Neptune then saw the Blazer Blade shift in half with fire spouting right from the middle! "I-I can't... lose!"

Flying right above the trapped purple twin-tail with her thrusters, 'Red' raised her fiery blade right above her head.

"**Grand...!**"

_Is this it? _

_Is this where I finally meet my end?_

With one last look of defeat, Neptune closed her eyes for the now inevitable end.

_If this is where I fall..._

"**...Blazer!**"

_Then I only wish I could've had said goodbye to Nepgear..._

* * *

"Neptune, please wake up!"

Falling straight out of her bed and onto the floor, Neptune softly rubbed the bump that formed on her head.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry sis!" Neptunes' little sister, Nepgear, soon went to apologizing with worry present in her voice."I-I didn't mean to raise my voice like that!"

Neptune, as her big sister, waved off her concerns. "Nah, nah, we're all good in the hood!"

"What's the _hood_?"

"You do NOT want to know, Nep Jr." Jumping to her feat like a graceful kangaroo, Neptune looked around with a smile. "Sooo, what's up little sis' o mine!"

"Sis... don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?" Was it pudding? She had already made sure to stock up on the delicious item with the allowance that they were getting, so what could it be?

"It's our first day of school..."

"Say... WHA?!" School and Neptune was something that was almost NEVER a good match.

If you were count up all the days over summer break where Neptune lazed about with pudding (which are MANY), then you'd probably get a good idea at why Neptune felt perplexed at the notion of going to get an education.

"No way, hosay! I had _specifically_ marked that today would be the super-ultra-mega fun day where I'd get to play video games and eat pudding!"

Sighing, Nepgear pointed towards the calendar. "Look."

Following her sisters finger tip, Neptune saw that the date on the calendar had been _changed_ to instead say "**Me and Big Sisters First Day of Highschool~!" **with cute flower dribbles around it.

"*GASP, Nep Jr.! How could you?!"

"Neptune, you may be my big sister, but you can't just skip out on an important day like this!"

"Say's who?" Putting her hands on her hips, Neptune was determined to win this battle!

"Say's our guardian, Ms. Historie."

The moment Nepgear mentioned _her_ is when Neptune fully went on auto pilot, scrambling around while looking for her uniform.

"School, school! Getting ready for school, because that's what I do! School, school, school, schoo-!"

Nepgear – even with how silly her sister was acting – briefly giggled before walking towards her.

"Here; let me help me help you out sis'!"

* * *

It was soon after a light breakfast that Neptune and her little sister were on their way to school; Nepgear looking in awe at the falling cheery blossoms that rained down from their branches.

Her sister however...

"Dude, talk about cliché'! Cherry blossoms and high school – not to mention that this conveniently IS Japan – makes you feel like you are in some kind of plot for a harem anime, right Nep Jr.?"

Nepgear could only look up while putting a finger to her chin. "Now that I think about it, wasn't there supposed to be a high chance for rain today?"

"Pfft, as if! Weather now-a-days can get _totally_ messed up and make a total one eighty that the reporters insights are WAY off then what they thought it'd be! In my opinion, they should be fired right off the spot for their whacked up inaccuracy~!"

"No! That's too much Neptune! What if they have a family that they need to provide for?!"

Neptune simply shrugged her shoulders before looking up. "Meh, sounds fair enough. But still, back to the topic of cherry blossoms... don't you think this could be the perfect opportunity to confess to someone~?"

"W-What?!" Nepgear, having taken a couple steps away from her sister, furiously blushed while looking away. "N-No... we can't. W-W-We're... s-sisters..."

"Pfft, hahaha! Not YOU silly! I'm not into _that_ kinda stuff." As her little sister looked back, Neptune gave her a cheeky grin. "My, my, Nep Jr.~! I didn't know that you were a little conniving **siscon**~!"

Nepgear's face soon became the embodiment of the alternate persona known as **Nepgya**."N-No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!"

"BWAHAHAHA~! Aww, you're so fun to tease!"

Another few seconds pass before Nepgear's face returns to normal. "T-That's mean Neptune!"

"Sorry, sorry!" With a wave of her hand, Neptune looked back forward to the road they were walking on and smiled. "High school, eh? To me, it sounds like it could be fun, but at the same time VERY boring when it comes to school work..."

Smiling back, Nepgear looked forward as well. "I don't think it'll be THAT bad sis'. _Yogetsu High School_, from what I've researched, has a very laid back work load. So all we'll really have to do is study for exams and such."

"M-More exams?!" Neptune looked at the ground with bits of tears forming on her eyes. "I was _barely_ able to get a passing score for enrollment!"

"You did your best though, so that's all that matters!"

"Says miss smarty pants over here that got an **A+**! What kind of brain do you got in that noggin' of yours?!"

"I-I'm not THAT smart... I just studied really hard; that's all."

"But we both studied together, so how could you just say that when I was right there with you?!"

"T-That's because you dosed off the majority of the time..."

Neptune... looked back down in defeat. "Point taken..."

While the sisters continued to idly chat, unknown to them was someone who hid in the bushes with binoculars. The figure continued to eyeball them before swiftly moving to the opposite direction.

Whoever they were, they didn't seem to have the kind of will power that she was looking her.

But hopefully soon, she'd find the one that had the strongest _will_ of all. Otherwise, this planet would be very well doomed, and that would be something the person would never allow to happen!

* * *

**Neptune's Gonna be the Twin-Tail!**

**Prologue: First Day!**

* * *

"To all of you, I thank you for choosing _Yogetsu High School _as your choice of enrollment."

Some time later, the both of them had found themselves seated inside the gymnasium which was the place where the opening ceremony was currently taking place. A whole bunch of students were seated around them as well, but to Neptune it felt a bit cramped.

Anyways, the girl who had been currently speaking up on the podium would be someone that could only be described as _pure elegance incarnate_.

"My name is Shindo Erina, and I'm the student council president."

Blonde with twin-tails that had gently-wound curls at the bottom tips. If one were an expert on the subject of twin-tails (say a _certain_ _boy_), then it would give them the impression that this girl had a fine upbringing in her family lineage.

"I am gladly fortunate enough to be able to meet with all of you like this today."

With the way they bounced in sync with her body motions, it might make one feel like they'd be watching a princess waltzing on a dance floor.

"So, with that in mind, never forget the wonder and excitement you feel today..."

However, since Neptune knew or thought of nothing like _that_, all Neptune saw was a spoiled little _Ms. Goody Two Shoes_.

"Must be nice having all the money you can possibly dream of... If I were that rich I'd buy a life time supply of pudding and all the video games I could play."

"S-Sis', please be quiet!" Nepgear quietly whispered. "We're not supposed to talk during the ceremony."

"S-Sorry!" Neptune quietly exclaimed while nervously looking around before she spotted a very peculiar sight. "Wait, what's with that _pure bliss_ look on that guys' face...?"

A red haired guy, who was three chairs down to her right, had tears falling from his eyes as he smiled. There was also another girl sitting beside him – who had dark blue colored hair in the form of twin-tails – that could only look at him with look of annoyance.

Neptune found the girl to be... oddly familiar? Not that she knew this girl personally, but there was this odd feeling that she couldn't put a finger on. There was a certain _word_ that described her but what was it?

Shrugging her shoulders, Neptune looked back up to the speech – not particularly interested in what she was saying – and silently went to her thoughts on all the pudding that she'd eat when she got back home.

* * *

Enter Class 1-A.

Neptune and her sister Nepgear soon found themselves seated inside their assigned classroom and were currently attending to their first task.

"Desired Clubs Questionnaire..." Spinning her pencil in her hand, Neptune looked at the piece of paper with narrowed eyes. She was... _surprisingly_ taking her time with coming up with a choice of a club.

Don't get the wrong idea here; the purple haired girl had already came up with a multitude of options such as an Anime Club, Video Game Club, Pudding Club, and so on.

However, those were things she'd have better time doing in the comfort of her own home, so if she wanted to be in a club then it'd have to be something that would peek her curiosity – for better or worse.

"This is so hard~!" Neptune soon face planted onto her desk that caught the attention of her sister.

"Goodness Neptune! Are you alright?!"

Looking back up to her sister, Neptune smiled nervously while a noticeable bump started appearing on her head once more. "I am... but not with this questionnaire. What did you write down Nep Jr.?"

"A-Ah... w-well I suggested something like a Mechanics Club. I-Is it bad?"

"No way! That's a great choice coming from my tech savvy sister!" Giving her thumbs up, Neptune looked back to her paper while resting her head on her hands. "The problem lies with what I want when it comes to a club."

"Y'know sis'... these are only club _suggestions_, so maybe you can just write down something and join a club that someone else suggests."

Neptune looked up with widened eyes before taking on a confident smile. "Yeah, I can do just that!" Taking only a second to write something down, Neptune slammed her pencil down and put her hands on her hips in triumph. "All done!"

"Okay, it's now time to pass the forms up. Please pass them forward from the back."

In just the nick of time, Neptune folded her sheet before giving hers and the ones that were passed from behind her up to the desk in front of her.

"Hah, that was too easy!"

Neptune sat with closed eyes while the teacher up front was starting to check all the forms, but soon stopped for a moment.

"Uh-oh. Looks like not only one, but _two_ students forgot to fill in their name at the top of the form."

In an instant, Neptune's eyes widened at the mention of writing down a _name_.

_Ah Nep, I forgot to write my Neppin' name!_

As Neptune was about to sit up from her desk, another person also did the same.

"Sorry, sorry! I think that'd be mine!"

"Y-Yeah! That's probably mine... sorry!"

Neptune stopped and blinked before turning to see that the same guy from the ceremony was looking at her with a look of surprise.

"Hold the phone! You too?!" Neptune exclaimed while dramatically pointing a finger at him.

"I was in a bit rush... so I must've forgotten..." The boy muttered while visibly sweat dropping.

Before Neptune could respond to the boys' musings, the teacher started speaking.

"Ah, I see! You must be Sōji Mitsuka... and you're... Neptune Celistina, am I right?"

"Yes!" Both Neptune and Sōji answered while straightening their own backs with their arms at their sides.

"W-Well, let's first start with Sōji." Looking through the first form, the teacher slightly sweat dropped with a frown. "I see that you want to establish a club, but can I ask you something in regards to it?"

"Y-Yes ma'm!" Neptune could only look at the guy with a nervous smile as she waited, but was fully unprepared for what the teacher would say next.

"So... what does one do in a **Twin-Tail Club**?"

"T-This sucks..." Sōji could only gape with a small blush as the rest of students present began talking amongst themselves.

His twin-tailed friend only sighed and muttered under her breath. "Idiot..."

Neptune's sister nervously smiled while looking away. "B-Beggars can't be choosers... I-I guess..."

Neptune herself found Sōji's idea... oddly amusing to say the least. Slowly, it started to make sense that what this guy liked the most was – strangely enough – twin-tails.

Sure, it'd might've been weird that this guy would dedicate himself enough to _actually_ suggest – of all things humanly possible – a CLUB on the whole prospect of twin-tails to most people, but Neptune was known for being a bizarre person at certain times.

Don't even get her started on the time she'd tried to sky dive into a small pool of pudding.

…

_Pretend you never heard that one..._

Anyways..., before Neptune could think more on the guy, the teacher spoke to Neptune.

"In your case Ms. Neptune, I see that you'd want to establish a club as well... but..."

"But what...?" Neptune asked with blinking eyes.

The teacher took a deep breath before picking up Neptune's form. "W-What exactly... is a **Nep Club**?"

"O-Oh that?" Neptune muttered with a small sweat drop before lightly laughing. "I didn't really have a preference for a club, so I just put something down for comic relief!"

"C-Comic... relief?" The teacher muttered before sighing. "Look, I understand that this is your first day of high school, but I will not tolerate these kind of childish pranks. That goes for you too, Mr. Sōji."

"Yes ma'm!" Both her and Sōji soon took their seats with Neptune heavily sighing.

_This is gonna be a LONG three years..._

* * *

Another day, another passing of time.

With the school day FINALLY having ended, much to Neptune's absolute relief, she and Nepgear were on their way home for the day... but...

"Pudding..." Without any of them having prepared any lunches for school before hand, Neptune had been speaking all nothing but food during their conversation. "The moment we get home is the moment I stuff myself with all the pudding I can ask for! My mouths watering just thinking about it!"

"Not before dinner though," Nepgear countered in a slightly strict manor. "You can't just eat pudding before having _actual_ food."

"But pudding IS food! I'm a rocket, and pudding is my rocket fuel!"

"S-Sis', if all you eat is pudding then you're going to get fat..."

"FAT?!" Neptune didn't like the idea of becoming one of those sumo guys, so for once she simply sighed in defeat. "M-Maybe you're right..."

"Good to hear sis', so- huh?" Nepgear suddenly stopped in place while looking to her right.

"What'd you stop for?!" Neptune, when her sister had halted, almost tripped at the sudden action but was luckily able to stand upright.

Nepgear only pointed a finger toward the direction she was looking. "Isn't that Sōji and that one girl from before?"

"Say what?" Neptune went right beside her and widened her eyes. "Holy Nep, you're right!" Then, while raising her fist, Neptune made a sudden declaration. "There is now only one thing to do in a situation this, dear sister of mine!"

"G-Go about our day?"

Neptune simply grinned before pointing with her index finger. "We must follow them!"

"H-Huh?!"

"Onwards!" Without even giving her a moment to think, Neptune set off into their direction.

"N-Neptune, wait!" Following after her sister, Nepgear could only hope that'd this doesn't end with them being labeled as 'stalkers'.

…

In just about a minute, having seen that Sōji and his friend had stopped, the two sisters ran up and hid behind a wall that was around the corner.

"Sis', a-are you sure we should be doing this?" Nepgear nervously asked.

"Nonsense Jr.! We must see what transpires between the _Boy of Twin-Tails_ and the _Girl with Twin-Tails_! There's gotta be something going on between these two! I mean... this chick has to know by now that twin-tails is this guy's weak point!"

"W-W-Weak point?!"

"Shhh! Listen!" With ears perked up and eyes up front, she and her sister watched Sōji and this twin-tailed girl with full attention.

That's where things started to get a bit hectic.

"Hey Sōji look! The twin-tails you love so much~!"

"S-Stop that, Aika-!"

Dodging a hand strike the boy had done, after she'd playfully teased him with her hair, the girl was about to counter with a spinning kick! He, however, swiftly raised his arm and blocked the strike before moving on the offense with fast punches, but it was all for naught as the girl effortlessly dodged each and every punch made towards her.

"What the goodness!" Nepgear put a hand to her mouth at seeing how they'd just fight right out in the open.

"Woah!" Neptune only looked on in amazement at the way they fought with a smile. "To think I took Sōji for the boring main character type! That guy's got some moves!"

Before the two blinked however, the girl – now named Aika – soon blocked a punch from his left fist and was about to deliver one herself. Sōji, on his part, flinched and waited for the blow to connect before it stopped short. The boy blinked before she flicked his head with her finger, and which sent him a couple steps back.

"Oh no, he's hurt!" Nepgear couldn't stand to watch and proceeded to run towards them.

"Ah, wait a minute Nepgear!" Neptune blinked in surprise before running after her little sister.

Sōji smiled for a moment before noticing them in his line of vision. "Neptune?"

"Hiyah champ!" Neptune exclaimed with a wave before she and Nepgear stopped right in front of him.

"A-Are you okay?" Nepgear asked with great worry. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Sōji could only scratch the back of his head with a nervous smile. "N-No, no, no! I'm fine, really!"

Nepgear would've continued if it weren't for her big sister stepping in.

"That was so friggin' cool Sōji! I didn't know you and her could do karate!"

"W-Well, me and Aika have trained at our dojo since we were little..."

"And I've been better than you since then!" Aika said with a wink having just entered the conversation. "I've kicked your butt then and I can still kick it now!"

"As if!" Sōji exclaimed with a confident smile. "You could never take me on in a real match-!"

"Sōji, shouldn't you be home making lunch?"

A new voice soon entered the scene, and both the Nep sisters looked to see a woman with almost the same hair color as Sōji. That could only mean...

"Come on, Mom!" Sōji said with a frown.

"I knew it!" Neptune exclaimed with widened eyes before said mother looked towards her.

"You two friends of Sōji's?"

"U-Umm, well..." Nepgear could only look off to the side while sweat started to form on her temples. "T-That's..."

"Hello there~!" Neptune happily exclaimed with a small wave of her hand. "Name's Neptune, and this is my little sister Nepgear!"

"L-Little sister?!" Not only was Sōji's mother shocked to hear this, but Sōji and Aika as well.

"I'd thought YOU were the little sister," Sōji said with widened eyes while Aika nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! We get that a lot, but it's true! Right, Nep Jr.?"

"Y-Yes, and it's very nice to meet you!" Nepgear exclaimed with a small bow.

Sōji's mother blinked for a few seconds before giggling to herself. "My, my! I'm only out here shopping for one moment, and before I know it you've already got yourself your own harem!"

"H-Harem!" Everyone except Neptune exclaimed with widened eyes, the other soon hysterically laughing while holding on to her stomach.

"Any who, I guess with them here you'll need to make sure to cook up enough for four now, okay?" Sōji 's mother soon started to pass by them, but stopped just beforehand and whispered something in Aika's ear that neither the sisters or Sōji could hear.

Neptune, however, had a few guesses if the blush on Aika's face was anything to go by.

"Hmm?" Sōji was the first to question her though. "You okay?"

"What?!" Aika's blush only intensified as she quickly turned towards him. "Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!"

"B-But your face is red," Nepgear countered while Sōji nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am!" Aika quickly turned toward the other direction and muttered something that was along the lines of 'idiot' under her breath.

Sōji might've questioned further if it weren't for suddenly hearing a grumbling noise.

"A-Ah..." Now Neptune was the one with the blush on her face. "How embarrassing of me..."

Sōji simply sighed before smiling. "Come on, let's get you two something to eat first."

* * *

"Phew~! That hit the spot my dude! Thanks a whole bunch!"

Now inside a restaurant – named the _Adolescenza_\- both Neptune and Nepgear payed their respects for the meal that they were given which consisted of a plate of green curry and rice.

"I didn't know you could cook food this good, Sōji!" Nepgear said with sparkles in her eyes, and reason for it being that she's made meals for her and her sister on a number of occasions. But not to this degree!

"I-It's no big deal," Sōji said while scratching the back of his head. "I've been doing this for so long that it's become natural for me."

"Now if only this moron wasn't a twin-tailed loving freak-a-zoid...," Aika muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" Calmly putting aside her now empty plate on top of the other three, Aika looked back at red haired boy with a smile. "Y'know Sōji, you _could_ actually start a twin-tails club for real."

"W-Wait, y-you're serious?" Nepgear nervously asked with widened eyes.

"W-Well yeah!" Looking up to the ceiling, Aika continued. "And... I might be willing to join, but that's if Sōji here is willing to give me a whole year's worth of desert!"

"Desert?!" Neptune exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. "Does that possibly include pudding?! If so, then where do I sign up?!"

"That's a crappy deal," Sōji said that caused Neptune to look down in disappointment. "Aika, isn't it good enough that you and I are old friends? Wouldn't that suffice?"

Aika froze for a few seconds before standing up. "We're not friends; we're just stuck with each other." she then turned towards Neptune and pointed at her. "And why would YOU even want to join? Your hair's not even in twin-tails!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neptune said with a suspicious tone before she felt someone tapping on her shoulder – which turned out to be Nepgear. "What's up, Jr.?"

"W-Well, sis'... everyone...," Nepgear muttered that gathered everyone's attention before she turned and point to her right. "I-I think someone's watching us..."

Neptune and the other two looked on in confusion at seeing a long, white-haired woman with a newspaper glued to her face.

"Whatcha' mean, Jr.? She's just reading the daily newspaper."

"K-Keep looking..."

They continued looking for a few more seconds before the woman started turning her head towards them... only to immediately turn back when she noticed them looking in her direction.

"Is she a customer?" Aika asked.

"I-I'm not sure..."

Before Nepgear could further comment, Sōji went right to talking in the woman's direction. "S-Sorry miss... but we're closed for the rest of the day, so you'll have to leave."

***POKE!***

Everyone soon became startled when the woman had poked a finger sized whole through her newspaper and started to face right towards them.

Neptune looked back to the others with a sweat drop. "Does it _look_ like this chick's spying on us or what?"

"Yeah..."

"Yup..."

"Y-Yes..."

Not before long, however, Neptune and Nepgear heard a mysterious beeping sound. They both looked back to see the woman shuffle a bit, as if she was checking an alarm that was going off.

It soon stopped and the Nep sisters sighed before looking back to see...

"Sōji, what the Nep are you doing?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow while her sister only lightly gasped. Sōji, oddly enough, was feeling up one of Aika's twin-tails with only his right hand – not even appearing to have noticed it himself.

"H-Hey... Sōji... y-you're...," Aika muttered with a small blush while looking away.

The boy soon looked down and immediately let go of the strand of hair. "O-Oh, sorry... my bad."

"N-No... it's okay..."

Nepgear and Neptune's eyes widened at how bashful Aika was being before they heard steps coming towards their direction.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Gah!" Sōji soon had the woman standing right in front of him, and continuing to look through the hole of the newspaper that she held.

"Please forgive my intrusion," she politely said while STILL looking right at him.

"Uh..." The boy could only lightly blush and look away as she took her seat at the bar next to him.

"Oh boy...," Neptune muttered under her breath while her sister could only look away.

If one were to take note of the seating arrangement right now, then from left to right you'd have Nepgear, Neptune, Aika, Sōji, and NOW this mysterious woman that was currently making the boy feel extremely uncomfortable.

Aika, at the moment, was getting really mad and might've already told this lady to lay off, but just before she could... Neptune stood up from her seat.

"What... is... going... on... here~!" Neptune angrily exclaimed with a slightly comedic _British_ accent.

_Bekfast!_

Moving on from Neptunes _odd_ train of thought, the white-haired woman looked up while putting down her newspaper.

"Pardon?" The woman questioned while blinking.

"Just who in the Nep do you think you are... coming over here and spying on us?!"

Ignoring the girl's dramatic speech, she simply shrugged. "Ah, don't worry. This matter doesn't concern you."

"It will matter to me-!" Neptune raised a hand and was about to grab the woman's shoulder before...

***FWOOM!***

"Nepu!" Neptune suddenly became startled as she took a couple steps back, and soon started rubbing her hand which caught the attention of her sister.

"Neptune!" Rushing to her sisters' side, Nepgear put a hand to her shoulder before looking back at the woman. "What'd you just do to her?!"

"A simple barrier," the woman nonchalantly answered before standing up with a smile. "So there's really no use trying to attack me."

Neptune then growled under her breath before taking out her school bag, rifling through until she found what she needed!

"This should do it!"

Taking a battle ready stance, Neptune wielded a basic wooden sword that was commonly used for sparring practice.

"Alright, I'll Nep you up!"

With a loud battle cry, the angry purple haired girl charged and slashed!

"Hiyahh!"

The barrier still kicked in, but she never gave up!

"Take this!"

Another slash!

"Waaa-ta~!"

Another slash.

"Yah."

Another slash...

"Haaa..."

Only taking a few more sluggish slashes is when Neptune let go of her sword and started panting really hard.

"I'll... g-get you... haaa... eventually..."

"Face it," the woman muttered while still smiling. "It's pointless, so don't waste you're time..." She then brought up both of her hands towards Neptune and..."'_Ms. Female Impersonator Number Two'_~!"

***SQUISH, SQUISH!***

"Bwah!" Neptune exclaimed with a small blush before promptly jumping back, the others widening their eyes in utter shock. The reason for everyone's distress might've been because the mysterious woman had just lightly groped her for no reason!

"W-W-W-What the goodness did you do that for?!" Nepgear nervously exclaimed while pointing a shaking finger at the woman for how perverted her action was.

However, Neptune had more to say as she covered her chest and... smiled? "H-Hey... at least by me a pudding first before you doing something so _lewd_... hehehe~!"

"Wha-?!" Aika's jaw almost dropped to the floor before she shook her head. "Okay, what's the big idea lady?!"

"Aika, calm down!" Sōji nervously yelled trying to calm the feisty girl down. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yeah, it was just a joke," the white-haired woman said with a shrug.

Neptune suddenly raised her head up with widened eyes. "Wait, if I'm 'Female Impersonator Number Two' then who's the first?!"

"I think you already know _who'd_ that be," she said while her eyes looked toward a certain twin-tail before looking back. "In any case, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Twirl."

"I've never heard that name before," Sōji said while putting a hand to his chin.

"M-Me neither," Nepgear muttered while looking down.

"Well I think it's a COOL name!" Neptune happily exclaimed, having just gotten out of her _odd_ state of mind.

"Thank you," Twirl thanked before looking toward Sōji with a bright smile. "Now, Sōji, ...you wouldn't happen to like twin-tails, ...do you~?"

"Are you kidding?!" Sōji happily exclaimed, catching both the Nep sisters off guard at how blunt he was being."I LOVE THEM-!" He immediately regretted those words as he put both of his hands to his mouth.

"Well, every boy's got their own fetishes..." Neptune muttered with a small grin.

"N-Neptune!" Nepgear said with a small blush before noticing that Twirl was taking out a red-colored wrist band that looked to be mechanical.

"Then take this!" Holding the object towards Sōji's direction, Twirl kept itching it closer to him – eagerly waiting for him to put it on. "It's okay! There's no reason to be afraid, just take it! Please~?!"

"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Aika yelled while separating the both of them. "What exactly is that thing? Some weird kind of perversion?"

"No! I promise you that there's nothing shady about me at all!"

"Objection!" Neptune said while pointing a dramatic finger at the woman. "You, my friend, are the very definition of the word _shady_!"

"What she said!" Aika said before pointing at her as well. "So why don't you take your perverted ass out this door right now before I make you!"

"Look...," Twirl began before putting on a serious face. "I'm very sorry, but we don't have time for idle horse play right now! Please Sōji, you have to put it on!"

"E-Excuse me!" Nepgear exclaimed with a bit more force to her voice. "B-But, ...what kind of device IS that?"

"I don't have time to explain either, so-!"

"Device?" Aika interrupted while blinking before standing right in front of Sōji. "Whatever it is... don't put it on, Sōji! She might charge you for it!"

"With interest!" Neptune exclaimed with a nod.

"I don't want your money!" Not wanting to be ignored, Twirl started to slowly inch forward while... blushing? "I'm begging you... do as I say! Just 'stick it in'; I'll be okay!"

"H-Huh...?" Nepgear said with widened eyes before blushing. "W-W-What the goodness does she mean by that?!"

_Woah._

Neptune, for her part, could only contend to her thoughts while the white-haired woman continued to babble on _suggestive_ words...

"I-It might 'hurt' a bit a first, but I know I'll be able to make it through!"

_Woah!_

"Please, put it around that 'big thick thing' of yours!"

_Woah, woah, woah! _

"Don't forget to strap it on good and tight!"

_WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, ... **WOAH**!_

"Quit making it sound so dirty!" Aika embarrassingly exclaimed before Twirl grinned.

"Guess we now know who's mind is in the gutter~!"

"Grggh!"

Before Aika could give this woman a piece of her mind, Sōji grabbed her arm. "Take it easy, Aika! You too Ms. Twirl- WOAH!" Out of nowhere, Sōji looked to be in deep thought about something...

Meanwhile, Nepgear had already passed out due to all the blood that rushed to her head while Neptune seemed to be... drooling?

_Woah~. And to think that **I** was the perverted one... wait! Now's not the time for that!_

Shaking her head away from any more perverted thoughts that might cross her mind, Neptune looked to Twirl with determined eyes. "You!"

"Ugh, like I've said, this doesn't concern you!" Twirl annoyingly muttered enough for only Neptune to hear. "I don't have time to deal with a _brat_ like you!"

Neptunes eyes widened for a moment before she looked down with downcast eyes.

Going back to her target, Twirl put a hand to her chest and frowned. "Please Sōji, you've got to trust me!"

_No..._

"Put it on right now...!"

_No one..._

Neptune's hands soon formed into fists while her whole body started shaking, and before she knew it... she ran.

_No one calls me a brat!_

"And I'll-!"

"Gotcha now!"

***SWIPE!***

"Wha-?!" Twirl _twirled_ around with widened eyes before seeing that the little girl had just taken her device right out of her hands! "Give that back right now!"

"Don't wanna!" Neptune argued before looking at the device. "If you want this thing so badly...!"

Twirl soon started to panic before she started to run right towards her, and while Aika and Sōji could only yell out in worry.

"No, stop!"

"Don't put that thing on!"

"Hold on, Neptune!"

"...then come and pry it from my cold, dead hands!"

***SHINK!***

The moment Neptune put the device on her right wrist, sparks started to fly everywhere! Twirl, Sōji, and Aika all had to cover their eyes due to bright light that also started coming from Neptune.

"WHAT THE NEP IS HAPPENING?!" Neptune yelled out in the midst of the chaos.

"You stupid idiot!" Twirl yelled out in frustration. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Aika countered in anger. "You were just about to put that thing on Sōji's wrist!"

"This wouldn't have happened with Sōji! This Tail-Gear was meant for _him_; not _her_!"

"T-Tail Gear?!" Sōji muttered in a mix of disbelief and confusion before the sparks and light started dying down.

Neptune took a few short breaths before looking down at her wrist with widened eyes.

In a bizarre turn of events, the device had CHANGED.

Its' color had changed from a bright red to a dark purple, and the circular jewel that was in the middle became blue. There was also a strange symbol embedded in the jewel that appeared to look something akin to a power symbol that was commonly used for turning on computers or video game consoles.

"Woah..." Neptune could only look in wonder at the previously mentioned 'Tail-Gear' before Twirl quickly went in for a closer look.

"N-No way... it... worked?"

"What do you mean worked?!" Aika asked with anger still present in her voice. "Just what the hell did you-?!"

"Not now, Ms. Aika," Twirl muttered before taking Neptunes hand and dragging her toward the front door that would lead out of the restaurant.

"W-Where are we going?" Neptune asked with a sweat drop.

"You and I need to talk in private." Opening the door, Twirl turned to look toward the _still_ passed out Nepgear. "Keep an out on that girl while we're gone, okay?"

Before either Aika or Sōji could take a chance to argue, both Neptune and Twirl were out the door and heading off in another direction.

Neptune raised an eyebrow while still being dragged by her hand. "Hey, are you gonna answer my question or what?"

"It's just a nearby park around the corner." She responded before looking back behind her. "Also, don't get discouraged by what I'm going to have to tell you, okay little one?"

"It's Neptune! And I'm older than you think lady!"

"Yeah, whatever... now come on!" Picking up her pace, Twirl had a magnitude of questions lurking inside her mind right now.

How could the Tail-Gear suddenly format itself to this girl? Didn't she and her sister – from what she had seen so far – not have any will towards or desire for twin-tails?

They didn't even put up their hair in twin-tails for christ sake!

Those type questions and more continued to linger on in her, surprisingly intellectual, brain as they kept speed walking toward their destination. But one thing was for certain...

It was going to a LONG conversation...

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Gimmie! Revolution _by_ Uchida Maaya_]

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Y'know, _Gonna be the Twin-Tail! _hasn't gotten enough love in terms of fanfic' stories, so I'm going to try and change that with brining in the this very story!**

**I thought to myself: The premise is twin-tails. Neptune's CPU form has her hair up twin-tails, so why not?!**

**So, with that said, I'll catch you all later~! **

**Matt3265, out!**

…

**Oh, and before I forget!**

**Both series, Neptunia and Gonna be the Twin-Tail!, belong to their respective owners, and all "openings/endings" mentioned apply as well – as always!**

* * *

**"Next Time!"**

**"Neptune's Gonna be the Twin-Tail!"**

**"It's finally time I make my grand entrance in...!"**

**"Chapter 1: Tail Purple Appears!"**

**"Don't wanna miss it! Nepu~!"**


End file.
